Round 6 2013
Throwing off the inaccuracy issues of the previous fortnight, West Coast skipped away early and increased their lead at every change to overrun the Dogs by a solid 70 points. Jack Darling kicked five goals with Dean Cox adding four to go with 29 hitouts and nine marks. In further good news for the Eagles, champion ruckman Nic Naitanui and star recruit Sharrod Wellingham both got through their first AFL games of the season. Summary Goals: 'Darling 5, Cox, Kennedy 4, LeCras 3, Shuey 2, Hill, Masten, Priddis '''Best: '''Shuey, Cox, Darling, Glass, Hurn, Brown '''Injuries: '''Shuey (calf) '''Sub: '''Naitanui for Sinclair in 3rd quarter '''Milestones: '''Wellingham WCE debut Named sides In: Wellingham, Naitanui, Smith Out: Butler (calf), Cripps, Hams Late changes: Schofield for Waters (groin) New: Sharrod Wellingham (Collingwood/Perth/South Perth JFC) From the coach "We were pleased to play a bit more consistent footy over the four quarters. That was probably the key thing we were looking for today and we got that, so that was very pleasing. "...They (the backline) were very efficient in terms of nullifying the Dogs' scoring but it is not just the backs, it is the midfielders working hard to cover as well. That was pretty pleasing. "We have been scoring pretty well. Our efficiency going forward has been OK. Last week it was inaccuracy rather than efficiency."''The West Australian (6 May 2013, p.GAM16), "Word for word" From the papers The West Australian "Naitanui had five touches as a substitute in 1 1/2 quarters back from groin surgery, but he brought the crowd of 36,163 to life and pulled off a few trademark party tricks. That aside, the Eagles were all business and this game was all but over at half-time. Jack Darling had kicked five goals by then and there was no way the Eagles were going to surrender the lead. West Coast needed some early reassurance that the goal-mouth wasn't closing on them every time they took a shot, and they got it two minutes in from Cox, who slotted a magnificent set shot from the boundary 50m out. A couple of minutes later, Darling turned Tom Young inside out to run into an open goal, and the Eagles had the early impetus they needed."Mark Duffield, The West Australian (6 May 2013, p.GAM8), "Eagles find wings after shaky start to season" The Age "Finally, the Eagles forwards put the score on the board, having blown opportunities against Carlton and Port Adelaide in recent weeks. Kennedy, Callum Sinclair and Dean Cox were tall constants in the Eagles' attacking zone. Mark LeCras also found a spring in his step that has been missing in recent weeks. Nic Naitanui was on the sidelines with the red vest on, champing at the bit to get his first run of the season after groin surgery during the pre-season. That opportunity came 13 minutes into the third term and he had an immediate impact. In fact, he was the difference in the third term that saw the Eagles set up the victory."Brad Elborough, The Age (6 May 2013), "Eagles soar over young Bulldogs": http://www.theage.com.au/afl/afl-news/eagles-soar-over-young-bulldogs-20130505-2j1ga.html Players in the WAFL '''Round 8 East Perth (Rosa, A.Selwood, Cripps, Lycett, Wilson, Morton) vs South Fremantle (Carter) East Fremantle (Sheppard, Dick) v West Perth (Hutchings) Claremont (McGinnity) vs Perth (McInnes) Peel vs Subiaco Injury list In the lead-up to the match the following players were listed as injured: References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2013/071820130505.html http://www.afl.com.au/match-centre/2013/6/wce-v-wb 2013 06 2013 06